


What Happens After The Happily Ever After? What Happens When Everything Went Wrong?

by Slytherwitch



Series: The Derailing and Rerailing of Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Post-TV Special: Dragon Games (Ever After High), Stream of Consciousness, no plot just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The Storybook of Legends could've never predicted this, neither could Apple White.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Series: The Derailing and Rerailing of Happily Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740253
Kudos: 23





	What Happens After The Happily Ever After? What Happens When Everything Went Wrong?

If Apple White knows anything, she knows fairytales. She’s the daughter of Snow White—her fairytale is iconic. She falls asleep due to a cursed apple and her Prince Charming comes and wakes her up. She’ll live Happily Ever After in her own kingdom, alongside her soulmate.

Or, that’s what she thought.

Apple has always pushed for fairytales to be reenacted, but what happens after the fact—after the Happily Ever After? Her fairytale wasn’t completed like it was supposed to—Daring wasn’t her Prince and Raven wasn’t her poisoner—she’s the only one who she knew would be in her fairytale. 

The Evil Queen used her and stole her own daughter's fairytale ending. Sure, Raven never wanted it, but she’d be better with it—Apple knows it. And worse, Daring, her boyfriend for almost two years, didn’t save her. His sister, Darling Charming, did. The same sister she used to play dolls with and run around the Charming grounds until she up and vanished. 

What happens to Apple then? What Happens After The Happily Ever After? What Happens When Everything Went Wrong?


End file.
